The Story of My Life
by K2210
Summary: What if Bloom was never sent to earth? What if she always knew about her powers? What if Erendor never betrayed Oritel and indeed helped them saving their most prized possesion - the keeper of the great dragon and the fairy of the dragon flame? . Read along in Bloom's POV how she rescued her planet breaking the curse of the dark wizard and how she fell in love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Run O Run O Run!

Look at those poor things sister, so scared!

Oh, the cries… the cries of the young children… they give me so much satisfaction…

Three voices spoke laughing loudly and destroying everything that came in their way.

Enough of torturing them, we need to find the dragon keeper.

Ofcourse, we will destroy her. Then no one will come in our way to conquer the whole magic dimension. We will rule… we will rule the whole magic dimension!

They laughed as they flew back to the castle.

Deep breathes! Deep breathes!

The king ran as fast as he could. Looking down at the bundle of joy, he felt remorseful.

Oh the poor little young princess. She doesn't even know what's happening around her. Not even this that she will never see her parents after this moment.

How much he wish he could change everything that's happening now… how much he wished he could save the kingdom, the kingdom of his dearest friend Oritel, the kingdom named Domino.

But there is no big thing he could do at present.

He had to save the younger daughter of his dear friend; he had to save the keeper of the great dragon.

He looked down again at the 4 month old little bloom, daughter of king Oritel and Queen Marion, the keeper of the great dragon, the fairy of the dragon flame, the last hope of Domino.

"King Erendor" the soldier of Erak'ly'on greeted the great king.

"Off to Erak'ly'on, NOW!" he barked at the soldier as the sat in the vehicle, zooming to Erak'ly'on.

You shall live young one, you shall live!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Alfea, school of fairies. I am Griselda, your incharge and would be allotting you all rooms and give you your schedule. Follow me."

I watch amused as the lady with straight shoulder length hair move inwards towards the dorms I suppose. To me, she seemed like a no-nonsense person who wouldn't mind punishing you or give you a piece of her mind. I followed behind hiding my smile by biting my lower lip.

I had never wanted to be present here. That is not my mission. But then, I had to become a true fairy if I had to complete my mission, I had to become an enchantix fairy. Hush… it's a long way down that road.

Shaking my head I followed behind as quietly as possible, not wanting to make someone angry. I am always actually nervous when there are too much of crowd or boys. It just pushes me off the edge.

"Miss Bloom?" Griselda spoke.

"Yes, miss Griselda?" I spoke quietly.

"This is your room, and you will be sharing it with flora" she spoke as I went in.

There already was a girl with a tanned skin and long brown hairs, and there were flowers and plants all around. _She sure does like nature_ I thought.

"Flora?" Miss Griselda spoke as flora stopped watering the plants and stood straight looking at Miss Griselda with her hand locked in front.

"Yes Miss Griselda?" she spoke timidly. Ohh.. she is a timid one too.

"This is your new roommate Bloom. She is from Erak'ly'on."

"Hello." I smiled brightly at her while she just nodded.

Miss Griselda soon left us in the room and I see flora letting out a sigh and slumping down on her bed.

"Jeez, she actually does intimidate me." She spoke rubbing her face.

"And I thought you were a quite one." I murmured.

"I heard it"

"What? But how?"

"I am the fairy of nature. Plats do convey messages to me." I smile brightly at her.

"Alright." 

"So wh…" we were interrupted when a fairy ran in our room. She had two small navy blue pigtails and she wears a pair of loose pants and a somewhat tight top.

"Hello Musa…" flora was again interrupted by the fairy.

"Hello yourself. All the fairies are called in the ground by Headmistress Miss Faragonda. Come, come… we will be late" Musa literally dragged flora out of the room and I followed behind quietly.

"Hello and welcome you all to the school of fairies Alfea. It is such an honor to have fairies from all over the magical dimension to come here to Magix to study and gain their powers. I your headmistress welcome you all whole heartedly."

And so it went all by when headmistress asked all the fairies to come over the stage to introduce them.

It is flora's turn and then mine. I was nervous. What do I tell them?

I got my wings at a very young age. As always Erendor had came to play and spend time with me. He always used to do that and I had known him for as long as I can remember.

When I learned to walk, he was there.

When I learned to talk, he was there too.

And it was solely because of him that I got my wings.

I still do remember everything so clearly. He had come to spend time with me as always when we were attacked. There were about 10-15 men with masks covering their faces as they attacked us. In no time they had defeated all the soldiers of Erak'ly'on and were moving towards the king.

I don't know how, I just got my wings and attacked two of the men but they were overpowering us.

I was burning with rage and out of nowhere a big dragon came out defeating almost all of them and the world went blank for me.

When I woke up, Erendor told me how proud he is of me.

I came back to present as they called my name.

"Hello, my name is Bloom. I am the fairy of the Dragon Flame"

I heard gasps coming from above and not from the fresher's. I looked at the teachers thinking I said something wrong.

I never know why people behaved like this. They are always distant from me when they know about my powers. I mean, what is wrong with them?

I sigh and went down when I was finished.

"Bloom, bloom!" I heard flora calling me.

I looked behind and saw her coming with a group of three fairies.

"Hey" I greeted her warmly though I wanted to escape this place as fast as possible.

"Bloom meet my friends, this is Stella – Princess of Solaria, that's Tecna from Zenith and that's Musa from Melody" she introduced her friends to me.

"Hello guys, I'm Bloom"

"I have seen you somewhere. Why can't I just remember it?" Stella spoke looking at me closely.

"I look almost the same like my mother with my father's blue sapphire eyes. I shall introduce myself very well now I guess. I am princess Bloom of the lost kingdom Domino. I am the last fairy alive from Domino."

"You not from Erak'ly'on?" Tecna asked.

"I grew up of Erak'ly'on after my planet was destroyed" I replied smiling politely.

And that is how our friendship began.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me and the others were sitting in my and flora's room chatting away, discussing abut one another's life. I had got to know a lot about them.

Stella is the fairy of the shining sun. Her ring is actually somewhat like a wand which could transport us to anyplace at anytime. She though is crazy about shopping. Mind if I say she will never leave a chance to go to mall for shopping.

Then there is Tecna. She is the fairy of technology. If it is up to her she will never leave the side of her precious computer or gadgets. She is always glued to them by hip.

Now there is Musa. She is the fairy of music and mind if I say she has the loveliest voice among the five of us.

Flora though is a smile nature fairy who loves peace and can spend her whole life among plants and trees. But man, she is the best cook among the five of us.

* * *

 **Back at Erak'ly'on (After 6 months)**

"But Erendor, Diaspro is a lovely girl. She will make a good queen" Queen Samara tried reasoning with her husband.

"My decision is final Samara. Sky will not marry Diaspro." King Erendor spoke with determination.

"What is the problem with Diaspro? It's not like she is no royalty." Asked Samara wanting to know what's wrong with her choice.

"I have already promised someone Samara, someone very dear to me. And I am not going to back down from my word. Even for you." Samara gasped as she listened to her husband's words.

"Listen to yourself Erendor, you sound absolutely crazy! Domino is no more! Princess Laurel is no more! She is dead, the planet is dead. There is no future to that planet! Nothing! It's a forgotten mass of ice and snow. No life no princess! How do you think you are going to fulfill the promise you made to Oritel? Just tell me how?"

"Princess Laurel is not dead. She is alive"

The words alone shook the queen as she stumbled back and sat on one of the nearest chairs. Just the three words rang in her mind again and again. _She is alive_.

"H...Ho...How?"

"Erendor, how is it possible? The whole planet crumbled infront of us. There was nothing we could do. Oritel and Marion were defeated by the three Ancestor Witches. Even Daphne could not survive the war. Then.. how Laurel? How did she escape? And even if she is alive, why did you kept it from me? Was it the fear of rejection?" the Queen questioned the King infront of her.

"Erendor, Marion was my dearest friend. I would have done anything for her and her family." She continued. "Who is she? Who is it? Erendor, answer me! Enough of these lie! Where is she? I am asking you something Erendor! Where is she?!" the Queen thundered shaking her very still husband.

She wanted answers! Why was she kept in blind? Did he never trusted her enough to tell her who is she? Not even the fact that the youngest daughter of her best friend is alive?

"She is safe." The King spoke. He cursed himself for opening his big mouth.

 _Why did you have to open that mouth of yours Erendor! Look what you did now!_ The king reprimanded himself.

"Safe? What do you mean? Is she in danger? Is she? For the sake of the Great Dragon Erendor, where is she?" the Queen cried hysterically.

"I can't tell you or anyone for a matter of fact."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Erendor! I am asking you something! WHERE IS SHE!" the Queen thundered losing control of her as she cried thinking about the baby.

"If anyone knew where she is, she will be in danger. We have to keep her safe. I have to keep her safe."

"What do you mean by that she will be in danger? What kind of danger is she in? ERENDOR!" the Queen shouted.

Heaving a sigh, the King sat near the Queen.

"Laurel is the most powerful fairy according to the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"There was a prophecy for domino. It was already said that the kingdom will be attacked by three witches. It said there will be two survivor of the war. One, that shall be the most powerful being in the whole magical dimension and the other, who inspite of being dead will survive."

"Wait, what you mean by 'inspite of being dead will survive'?" the Queen interrupted the King gaining control of her.

"Daphne." The king merely whispered.

"Daphne?" the Queen questioned feeling a headache from all this information her husband had kept away from her.

"Daphne's soul is still here. The three Ancestral Witches cursed Sirenix because of which Daphne lost her body. She is now nothing but a soul."

"O-Okay" the Queen shuttered.

"Yes, so where was I? Right. The two survivors. The prophecy said it would be them who could revive the planet."

"There is still hope for domino?" the Queen asked hopefully.

"Yes there is. I would need to meet an old friend of mine now. It had been a long time" the King announced as he left the room.

The Queen slumped down taking and grasping the whole lot of information her husband just delivered to her.

* * *

Back at Alfea

A big orange ship landed on the grounds of Alfea. The students stared at the ship in wonder, thinking why a ship from Erark'ly'on landed here at Alfea. The kingdom had no princess, thus it was highly impossible for someone from the royal family to come here at Alfea.

Erendor descended down the ship as he walked towards Faragonda's office.

Griselda knocked on the door and seek permission to come inside.

"Oh Griselda, please tell me it is not about some mischief done by a fairy." Faragonda spoke cringing her nose.

"No, it's not about that." Griselda spoke.

"So what is it this time Griselda?"

"There is someone to meet you."

"And who is it may I ask?" Faragonda asked finally looking up from the papers and scrolls scattered over her desk.

"That's King Erendor." Griselda spoke nervously.

"Erendor? Griselda, you must be mistaken. There is no fairy in their royal family except for his wife"

"I am just as much confused as you are Miss Faragonda."

"Alright, please see him in"

"It's been long since I saw you Faragonda" the King greeted the headmistress.

"That's true King Erendor. It's been a long time. But I am still not able to get the reason of why you are here."

"You remember the battle?" asked the King.

"One can never forget the battle we fought on Domino. We tried so hard, defeated Baltor and even the Ancestral Witches, yet we were not able to save the kingdom. It hurts to see the most beautiful kingdom of the whole magical dimension to be so… destroyed."

"Someone survived."

"What? What do you mean by someone survived?" Faragonda looked at him as if he had grown a pair of horns.

"Bloom"

"What about bloom? She had been a great student for as long as she had been here."

"The Keeper of the Great Dragon never died Faragonda. I took her with me to Erak'ly'on"

"You did what?"

"Princess Laurel is alive. Bloom is Princess Laurel. The keeper of the Great Dragon, the fairy of the Dragon Flame, the last hope of Domino."

"You still had not given up on Domino, have you Erendor?"

"No, I have not." He paused, "Neither will I ever."

"Erendor it's a lost battle that you are fighting. According to the prophecy, we need a dead too. This is not possible."

"Daphne. She is dead, yet alive"

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me."

* * *

At night,

"Bloom….. Bloom" a voice echoed around her. There was darkness around her pure pitch black darkness.

"Come to me Bloom… Come to me" the voice called her yet again. She looked around, hoping for someone to come out. And that is when she saw it, a small yellow light. It was so far away from her, almost as if it's out of her reach. The more she moved towards it, the more it went away from her.

"Help me Bloom… Help me" the voice cried. She could hear the loud cries of an infant, of families… it frustrated her. It hurts her when people cry.

"Who… who are you? Please tell me who are you?" she pleaded hoping the voice will answer her, but she got nothing… nothing but blackness.

Suddenly a dragon appeared before her. She had seen him a lot of time. The dragon neither had wings nor legs. It just floats around Bloom.

"Grator… Please help me. Who was she?" Bloom asked the dragon.

"It was Daphne young one. Help her." And just like that the dragon disappeared.

Bloom woke up with a jolt crying out "No! Don't Go!"

That woke up Flora from her sleep.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked sitting next to Bloom.

"Yes. Uh, that's pretty normal for me. Sorry I disturbed your sleep." Bloom smiled at her apologetically.

"You say that these nightmares are nothing for you?" Flora asked looking at her attentively.

"That was not a nightmare. It was just a dream." She spoke.

"A very true to say" she thought.

"Well, want to share?" she asked sitting opposite to me on my bed.

"There was a voice calling out to me, telling me to help her. Then I saw a yellow light sort of thing and I decided to move towards it. The more I moved towards it, the more away it went. I could not do anything to help. Then there were cries... cries of families and an infant. I just don't know why it always hurt me to hear people cry. Then Grator came out of nowhere and he told me that the voice was of Daphne and that I should help her.

"I know nothing about this Daphne. How am I to help her?" Bloom asked looking up at Flora.

"Maybe I know a certain place that shall help you. We will go there tomorrow. Sleep now."


End file.
